


Five Men Waya Never Loved (And One He Always Would)

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, First Time, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Five Men Waya Never Loved (And One He Always Would)

1.  
Waya lost his virginity on his twentieth birthday. 

He’d been out drinking with Saeki, since Isumi was back in China until the next round of the Meijin tournament started up, and Waya was intent on getting good and plastered before the night was through. Recklessness would be a welcome difference from the highly calculated thinking he’d been doing in regards to the gossip the lower dans were spreading about Isumi’s apparently torrent love affair with some Chinese pro, and Waya’s unwarranted hope that it was with the kid who was supposed to look like him. 

Waya had no idea where the rumors had come from or how to make them stop.

Brain groggy and all shaky hands, Waya knocked back another shot of sake before leaning awkwardly on one elbow and asking Saeki’s calm, smiling face if he’d like to get out of there.

Several hours later Waya stared up at the ceiling of Saeki’s cramped studio apartment, felt Saeki snore into the curve of his neck, and regretted nothing.

 

2.  
Shindou coughed once before pulling up his pants and looking under Waya’s desk for where his fan had gotten to. 

Waya rolled away and pulled the covers over him, not bothering to listen for the closing door.

 

3.  
Ashiwara was wonderful. He was just the sort of diligent, caring housewife that every Japanese man wanted. 

Waya liked that he made him a magnificent bento on game days and kissed him deep and unhurried on their days off. Being spoiled, being made to feel like he was the most important person in the world to someone, was what he’d miss most the most.

But one day he woke up to Ashiwara smiling and chirping about this or that, and Waya worked to summon any hint of affection that did not originate with what he wished other people would pick up from Ashiwara and ended with what he wished Ashiwara would learn from other people. 

Or, you know, just the one.

He sighed and let Ashiwara make him an omelette, wondering if he’d ever get this right. 

4.  
Shindou ended up with Touya Akira as it happened, and Waya loathed them both in their bliss. It looked so easy for them, just like everything else, and the entire Go world was tripping over themselves to congratulate the happy couple.

Waya drained his glass and almost ran directly into Isumi, who had been looking a little harried since the rumored breakup with his Chinese sweetheart and now was no exception. Not that Waya noticed these things.

“Waya, I-“ 

“Ah, Waya-kun,” Ogata appeared at his side, and wrapped a hand around Waya’s neck. “I have something I would speak to you about.”

Waya shrugged half an apology and let Ogata lead him away.

 

5.  
Sleeping with Yang Hai was definitely not the smartest thing Waya had ever done, but not the most stupid by half. 

He’d been there to watch Isumi in a tournament and the rest had just happened. Not ending up in Isumi’s bed was a disappointment, but this was only one step removed. 

And Waya was a sick, sick man.

Casually, Yang Hai admitted to being jealous of Waya, the computer monitor lighting his face in an unattractive blue. Waya, who was toweling off from the shower Yang Hai had offered him, frowned. 

Sex made Yang Hai chatty apparently, and suddenly related, a length, stories of a hundred moments when Isumi had spoken of Waya, thought of Waya, had decided that Waya was obsessed with Shindou (which had Waya pulling the towel over his face until he could chase the blush from his cheeks), and had finally taken up with Yang Hai after convincing himself that Waya would never see him as anything outside of a senpai.

By the time the towel hit the ground, Waya was already out the door.


End file.
